Choices of the Newsies
by JinxConlon
Summary: Join the newsies as they face life & changes in the 1900s. From love to hate loyalty to betrayal, friends to enemies, but they must put that behind them to face the greatest threat of their career & lifestyle, the Worlds new owner & others are not using newsies to sells papes anymore. Now they're homeless and jobless, and scared to see what the future holds. Submit your OCs & songs
1. Character Sheet

**Attention Readers!**

**Charaters needed! Boy, girls, Gay, Straight, Bi doesn't matter also can be pregnant.**

**Already pairings Sprace-Spot and Race(sorry ladies)**

**My Oc**

Name: Harley Conlon-Higgins

Newsie Name: Rogue

Pet Name(optional): Lil' bit

Age: 17

Hair: brown, long

Eyes: light brown

Looks: regular height, thin, pretty not beautiful but noticable

Job: Brooklyn newsie, pickpocket, Spot's Second in Command

Home: Brooklyn, but sometime stays in Manhattan with Race

Personality: Tough, smart alec, mean when provoked, cunning, wise-craking, curious, hopeful, loyal, protective, a dreamer, playful, childish sometimes, serious when necessary, intimidating, lovable, a typical Brooklyn newsie.

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Quirks: Nightmares that causes her to wake up screaming which wakes others, easily gets into fights, usually talks before thinking, and forgets few manners.

Fear: Losing loved ones, being abondoned again, disappointing others, failing.

Dream: To be the first female Leader of Brooklyn

Short Story: Was found by Racetrack Higgins, when she was 10, who took her to his boyfriend, Spot Conlon, and she was raised there and learn to be a newsie. She helped with the strike when she was 14.

Family: Mom(hooker), Dad(abusive alcoholic), hasn't seen or heard of them since she ran away when she was 8, she doesn't even remeber their names.

Adpoted Family: Spot(dad), Racetrack(dad), Brooklyn newsies(brothers), Manhattan newsies(cousins few girls, mostly boys)

Close Friends: Oscar Delancey, Mush, Tress, SeaButch, Kid Blink, Les, David, Oc

**LISTEN UP UPDATED- ALL CHARACTERS NEEDS ARE ON MY PROFILE AND P.M. IT TO ME OR REVIEW I DON'T KNOW?! THANKS ANYWAY! Please add charaters!**

**Cover Characters-** Eponine from Les Miserables 2012 as Rogue Conlon, Marius from Les Miserables 2012 as Jacob Moore,

Totaly random smiling redhead boy as Cider,

Spot Conlon as Spot Conlon, Racetrack Higgins as Racetrack Higgins,

Oscar(Bandit) Delancey as Oscar(Bandit) Delancey, Morris Delancey Pulizter as Morris Delancey Pulizter,

Fantine from Les Miserables 2012 as Tress, Grantaire from Les Miserables 2012 as SeaButch,

Cosette from Les Miserables 25th Anniversary concert as Layla, Sierra Boggess aka Ariel from Little Mermaid on Broadway as Snaps


	2. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Racetrack Higgins, the gambler of the Manhattan newsies, was walking home from Sheepshead, where he unintentionally lost 20 cents betting on a false-tip horse, when he heard a little whimper. He looked around "Must be a dog." he thought as he continued walking, then he heard it a little louder, but this time it sounded like a small sob, "Ok, definitely not a dog," he thought as he enter the alley where the sound came from._

_"Hello, anyone hear'se?" he called out, then a small figure shot out from behind a crate," Wait, come back!" He shouted as he ran after the figure._

_Race ran right on its heels, when it made a turn into a deda in, it froze, there was no escape, when Race got close it turned around, and he saw it was a little girl_

_Race approached carefully, and knelt down next to the girl, who couldn't be more than 10, but still she looked really young,"It's ok..I'se ain't gonna hoit you'se," the girl lowered her guard. "Are you lost?" Race continued. She shooked her head,"Did you ran away?" she nodded, "Do you talk?" she nodded, "Do you have a family?"_

_ "I got no real family," she answered in a heavy Brooklyn accent._

_Race sort of smiled at least he made a break-though,"Well my names Racetrack Higgins, you'se got a name?"_

_"Not one I likes, Mister Higgins", she answered truthfully._

_Race smiled," Come on then Lil' Bit, let's get you som__ewhere safe, here climb on my back."_

_She did so,"Thanks Mista." she whispered/yawn as she drifted off to sleep. Race couldn't help but smiled,"Hopefully Spot won't mind," he thought as he l__ooked back at the sleeping girl on his back..._

* * *

_"Are you crazy, Race!" yelled a very angry Spot Conlon._

_ "Shhhh! Spot, she's sleeping," hushed Race as he motioned to said girl sleeping on Spot's bed in his private room," And there isn't any room in Manhattan!"_

_Spot sat on the edge of the bed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head," God...Race...I love you more than anything, but I'm the __**leader **__of Brooklyn and I can't take care of a girl-!"_

_ "I'd help too Spot, just let her stay, please she ain't go no-where to go, please!" begged Race as he sat in Spot's lap," Besides not that long ago you were taken in by the old leader of Brooklyn and look where you are now," Race reasoned then kissed one of Spot's cheeks," 'Sides it can also be an excuse to come see you, and I'm sure Jack's friend, Medda coud help when we need her too?"_

_"I-but-we-it-she, fine! She can stay, but she is gonna help sell papes. What's her name?" asked Spot._

_Race frowned", She neva said." Race got up, and knelt next to the sleeping girl and lightly shook her shoulder," Lil' Bit wake up," she opened her eyes and sat up," there you go, here meet Spot, he's gonna let you stay here with the other newsies, now whats ya name, sweety?"_

_She looked unsure," Harley, just Harley."_

_Spot spoke up," Harley, huh? Ya don't looks like a Harley, if anything ya look like a rogue." Her eyes lit up, Spot smiled," Ya like that name sweety?" she nodded, then he picked her up and placed her on his lap" Well then Rogue, that's ya name, you'se like it Race?" Race couldn't do anything but nod he had a strange, but wonderful feeling about this, it felt like a good thing, he hopes..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please, please, please send in characters for the story I need at least 4 for the next chapter, also the ones already sent in that are displayed in the reviews will be a main part of this story. oh and review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**7 years later, 1902, 3 years after the strike**

All was quiet in the Brooklyn lodging house, except of course, for snoring, sleep talking, moaning and groaning from the boys that Albert Jinkins, the Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House manager and owner, had already woken up. He moved slowly, but steadily as he walked down the aisle of the upstairs bunks, waking up all the boys of the lodging house. He walked to the back of the room, where two separate small rooms were. He knocked on the door with _"Office and Room of Brooklyn Newsie Leader" _was painted on it, with other names spelled carved into it, the latest one was Spot Conlon. "Spot, time to sell them papers." Albert yelled as he moved towards the other door that had _"Second in Command" _also painted on it with the same names as the other carved in it, but one name stuck out _"Rogue Conlon, Girl Newsie" _carved in it. "Rogue, it's time to get up!" He received a groan in response.

The groan was from under an old quilt. The cover was kicked off and a slightly tan figure with long brown hair and hazel eyes sat up, and stretched, Rogue, age 17. She walked to an old dresser and pulled out a long-sleeved grey gingham shirt, a black vest, red suspenders, and dark brown plaid pants. She put them on and went about the room and also put on her black work boots, long black fingerless gloves Medda knitted for her, and her grey flat cap. She walked to the door and grabbed her slingshot, bag of marbles, and canvas bag. She opened the door and headed over to the bunks, which was crowded by boys of all shapes and sizes, she pushed through them to where Spot, age 20, was at by the stairs. She stood beside him," Good mornin' Spot."

He turned his head and smiled," Mornin' Rogue." He turned where the boys were getting ready and clapped his hands," Urry', urry', urry' time ta go sell em' papes!" Spot, Rogue, and the rest of the Brooklyn newsies ran down the stairs to the lobby while Mr. Jinkins counted them as the left for the Brooklyn _World _distributing center. After they stopped for breakfast served by the nuns, they went to the distributing center. They gates were just opening as the wagons rolled in, and the non-newsie sellers were about to walk in until they saw the Brooklyn Newsies, then they decided it would be best to wait after they were gone. Spot, of course, was first, then Rogue, and the rest. Rogue turned to see who was behind her, and saw if was her friend SeaButch.

"Ey' Butchy how'se it rolling?" Rogue asked SeaButch, is a 17, tall, gangly, sunburnt or windburnt most of the time shaggy brown hair, grey-green eyes, he use to be a sailor.

SeaButch nodded at Rogue," I'm alright Rogue, and you?"

"I'se fine," Then she smiled," And how'se Tress?"

SeaButch blushed under his sunburn," I-I-I don't, w-why would you mention her?!"

Rogue smirked," Cause, you'se in love with er'."

"Rogue, leave SeaButch alone, and get ya papes." Spot said as he counted his 150 papers.

Rogue walked past Spot and went to the window and put her money down,"Ey' Mista Evans, 100 papes please." She counted her papes then took off too her selling spot.

* * *

Her selling spot was at the Brooklyn side of the Brooklyn Bridge, she had sold all her papers when she got a tap on the shoulder she turned and smiled when she saw it was a good friend of her and a fellow newsie, Oscar Delancey. After Oscar, his brother Morris, and his uncle Weasel, I'm mean Wiesel, was fired for the Manhattan _World _distributing center, he realised that what he and his brother were taught was wrong and after a long, heated argument with his brother, he left. He went to the Manhattan newsboy lodging house, apologized, they accepted after a while, now he's a newsie with a new newsie name, Bandit.

She jumped at him and gave him a hug," Bandit! I'se haven't seen ya in a while! How'se it been?"

Oscar hugged back," Fine, Rogue, fine. Hey, Tress wants me to tell you, that she wants to see you at the Heart's Diner. Alright?"

"Yep." Rogue nodded," Well, I beta' head ova."

"Ok, Rogue, I'm going to stay here for a while. Would you mind if I finished selling my last papes here?" Oscar asked.

"Go ahead, but ya beta' not get use ta it. See, ya at Medda's party ta-nite." Rogue called as she headed over to Manhattan.

* * *

Heart's Diner is run by Tress's uncle, it's where newsies can hang out since Tibby's closed, and Tress's 10-year-old brother, Matt, is a newsie. Tress's real name is Taylor Gates, Tress is short for what her job is, a waitress. She's 17, tall, dark curly brown hair, pretty, shy, polite, like Rogue's sister. When Rogue walked in Tress was at a back booth refilling salt, pepper, and sugar shakers, so she walked over and slide in the booth on the opposite side of Tress, her back against the wall.

"Ey' Tress, Bandit told me ya wanted to see me?" Rogue asked as she picked up already refilled sugar shaker and poured some in her mouth.

Tress looked up annoyed at Rogue messing up her work, but she remained polite," Yes, Rogue, and I don't mind you eating the sugar as long the nozzle does not come in contact with your mouth."

Rogue turned her head confused," The what?" she asked with a mouth full of sugar, then she shook her head," Neva' mind, what do ya want?"

Tress face flushed as her voice dropped into a very inaduible whisper so only few words were heard," Oh right...um...SeaButch...Medda...maybe...could...so will you?"

Rogue stared at her sugary mouth hanging open slightly, brow furrowed," What, are you saying!?"

Tress closed her eyes and took a deep breath," Well, Matt said that Medda is having a party tonight, and since Matt's going I have to go, and I was wondering if SeaButch is going, and if he is could you get him to come with me?"

Rogue smirked, tilted her head back, poured more sugar in her mouth, and swallowed," I was right, you'se in love with SeaButch."

"I-I-I never s-said I l-love him! B-but I do l-like him!" Tress stuttered," B-but will you help?"

Rogue shrugged," Maybe, what will ya give me?"

Tress blinked," H-how about the suger shaked and refills once every 2 weeks."

Rogue sat up, slid her glove off, spit it her hand, and held it out," Ya got a deal!"

Tress sheepishly spat in her hand, and shook it. "Ey' Rogue," a voice called out from the door," Bandit told me you'se were coming ere'"

"Ova' ere, Butch" Called Rogue as she put her glove back on, and Tress hurriedly whipped the spit off her hand, and straightened her apron.

"Spot wanted me to come get- ey' Tress, what's goin' on?" SeaButch immediately change the subject.

"Fine, SeaButch and you?" Tress asked, blushing.

"I'm good." SeaButch answered also so blushing, or was in more sunburn...

Rogue decided to intervene," So Tress, are you and ya brudda goin' ta Medda's ta-nite?"

Tress nodded. "SeaButch ya goin' to, so why don't ya go togetha, as like a date?"

Tress glared at Rogue, but she stopped when SeaButch turned to her," Would ya like to?"

Tress glanced behind SeaButch where Rogue was nodding," S-sure."

SeaButch smiled," Great! I'll pick ya up here at 5:00, see ya then. Come on, Rogue- why do ya have a sugar shaker?"

Rogue just shrugged, and she and SeaButch left.

* * *

**Ok guys, it's Germany Jinx's writing partner I'm typing this after she finished, alright I'm not telling you when but it is very close to her birthday, so this is want I need you to do review whatever you, want but at the end say,' Happy Brithday, Doily!' It's a inside nick-name that her close friends call her and if we get enough people to do it she'll be like WTF is going on, so please!?**


	4. Chapter 3

On the way home Rogue saw a familiar figure walking alone," Ey', SeaButch you'se go ahead, I'se gotta see ta somethin'." SeaButch nodded and went ahead. Rogue walked behind the figure and tapped their shoulder. When the figure turned around it was Silence, a 14 year old textile mill girl, who lives near the Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House with a friend of Spot and Rogue named Hannah, but she's always at the lodging house. Silence is partially deaf since she was in a fire, in which she lost her parents and brother, and she doesn't speak of her own choice. She's small for her age, medium length dark red hair, grey eyes, she has a almost said appearance , but she brightens everyone's day by her just being there. She wears a small gold cross necklace on an chain. The cross is the only thing she has left of her family. "Hello, S-I-L-E-N-C-E!" Rogue said and signed. Since Silence is so close to them Spot, Race, and Rogue learned sign language, so she didn't feel alone, some others know a little sign language, only a few can actually have a conversation.

Silence smiled and signed back 'Hello, R-O-G-U-E'.

'Are you going to the party?' Rogue signed.

Silence nodded, 'Yes, it will be fun.'

Rogue smiled,' I cannot wait to hear what M-E-D-D-A will say when she see's that I'm wearing pant's to the party.'

"I am sure H-A-N-N-A-H will let you borrow one of her old dresses like she is letting me do!' Silence suggested. 'I am going there now, would you like to come over and get ready together?'

Rogue nodded', I will meet you there. I have to go see what Spot want's first' Silenced nodded and the went their separate ways. At the lodging house the boys where getting ready for the party, and I mean taking baths, combing their hair, shaving, brushing their teeth, and wearing their cleanest and nicest clothes, some were even borrowing suites from wealthier friends, and from Jinkin's the owner of the lodging house who has a lot of nice suites from his childhood, but the newsies son't know why...they were really excited for this party, it was after all one of the biggest, greatest events for the Newsies, since the strike, Medda Larkins was throwing a party. When Rogue walked up the stairs to Spot's room/office there was arguing on the other side, and they sounded angry..

* * *

**Spot's POV**

I sighed as I got up and walked to the window, and looked at the Brooklyn Bridge. This is my last year as the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, and as a newsie. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm retiring. Still, there are a lot of things I have to do before retiring, like; help Rogue find a second in command, settle old scores so Rogue won't have my mistakes on her, sell as much papes as I can, find a decent apartment, find a good-paying job. There was a knock on my door, I thought it was Race, when I opened the door it was Cigar, Cigar was my Second in Command before Rogue was even Third in Command, now he's 'leader' of the other Brooklyn newsies, but they're just scabbers, trying to take over the real Brooklyn Newsies. They've even started turf wars that we always win in a flash, they're just posers! And to make things worse, Cigar openly likes Racetrack, which is why he isn't my Second in Command anymore..., there other things to like trying to throw me over, but the Race thing is more important to me. "Spot, how have ya been?" Cigar said as he walked into my office as if he owned it.

"What are you'se doin' ere'?" I said coldly, shutting the door.

Cigar smirked," Oh, I have an offer for Rogue, since she's the future Leader of Brooklyn."

" Well, I'm still the leader, so tell _me _the offer." I glared at him.

He sighed, "Fine. I was thinking we should combine Rogue's newsies and my newsies to-"

"You'se ain't newsies, you'se scabbers!" I cut him off. "And why would Rogue and any other _actual _Brooklyn newsies, would eva' want ta be associated with you bums!"

'The door opened and Rogue came in, "Am I interruptin' somethin'?"

Cigar smiled at Rogue," Well it it ain't the future of Brooklyn, how have ya been, Rogue?" Rogue just glared at him. "Well, I see I've other stayed my welcome. Goodbye Rogue. Spot." He paused in the door frame then he turned," Oh, and tell Race, I'll be looking forward to seeing him at the party tonight. After all it is for _all _newsies." Then he left.

"I hate him." Rogue hissed, shutting the door.

"Yeah, so do I. Sit down, Rogue." I motioned to the chair in front of my desk.

She looked at me with her head tilted as she sat down," Am I'se trouble? Cause' I feel if I'se got called to the principal's office."

I rolled my eyes at her comment," No, I just need ta make sure that ya know watcha gettin' in ta."

She leaned forward and her crossed her arms with her head laying on them on my desk, and sighed," Spot! I'se told you'se a million times, I'se know what I'se doing. Sides' I would of been leader already, like you, and everyone else before ya, when you were 14."

I scoffed," So ya wanted me ta get killed?"

She rolled her eyes," I never said that...you could of retired early, or moved, like Steel did when I was Third in Command and now Second. Cigar was your second in command, you know, after ya sort of sent him away!"

"Ey, he kept making eyes at ya ma!" I said defending my reason. She looked at my very confused," I mean Race."

"Ya know Race doesn't like it when ya call him my mom, or your wife!" Rogue said chuckling.

"She's right I don't." Racetrack Higgins, age 19, a month till he's 20, was standing in the doorway, scolding me," Spot I'se asked ya hundreds of times don't reference me as if I'm a goil!"

I nodded," Fine."

"Rogue where were you?" Race said as he sat on my desk.

"I was with Tress, then I saw Silence and she wants me ta go ova to get ready for the party. So can I?" Rogue asked.

Race nodded," Of course." Race liked when Rogue hung out with Tress and Silence, he thinks they can be a good influence of her, so far is hasn't worked. "But foist why was Cigar here?"

Rogue shrugged," I don't know, ask dad. Then she left.

Race turned to me," Well?"

I shook my head," Nothing worth repeating."

* * *

Rogue took her hat off after she knocked on Hannah's apartment door and is was answered by an elderly woman, in her late 60's Hannah, the 'grandmother' of the Brooklyn Newsies, she was call. She had dark grey hair, and blue eyes, with black small glasses, and always had a smiled on her face. Silence lived with her since there wasn't anymore room for her and the lodging house and Hannah was glad to have Silence live with her, and she knew sign language, even taught Spot, Race, and Rogue. "Oh Rogue! It's nice to see you again!" Hannah said and signed, she always signed and talked at the same time around Silence, as she pulled Rogue into a hug. "How have you been?" She asked as she let go of Rogue, and they entered the home.

"I'm good, mam'." Rogue said, putting her hat on," Me and Silence are getting ready here for the party, if that's alright with you?"

Hannah smile grew," Of course, and I even have a dress for you! Come' on!" Hannah, Rogue and Silence went over to an old trunk and Hannah pulled out a dress and handed it to Silence, it was long, mint green, long sleeved, with a high collar, and it had white beading around the cuffs, and down the collar that went down a bit. "I got this on my 13th birthday, Silence. It should fit you since your so small!" Then she pulled out another dress and handed it to Rogue, it was dark red. long, long sleeved, different layers. "And I wore this dress when I was your age Rogue to a dance, and I met a funny boy there, I thought nothing much about him, but later on I actually married him!"**  
**

'They are beautiful!' Silence signed as she and Rogue looked at the dresses.

Hannah smiled," You keep them."

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked, unsure.

Hannah nodded," I used them know it's your girls turn!" Rogue and Silence jumped up and hugged Hannah. "Alright girls, let's get you ready!" Rogue braided Silence's hair and Silence put Rogue's hair up in a messy back back, with her bangs bordering her face. Hannah even did their make up. After an hour they look as if they were rich, high-class ladies. They went to the lodging house with the others.

* * *

Silence sent in by: Chole Chamberleign


End file.
